five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/My 50(slash)20 Runs!
Hey guys! So the UCN launched today, and I decided to try out 50/20 mode a few times. A couple of things to note: *This post will be updated as I try more and more, so come back often to see me rage about how OP Nightmarionne is. *This post may contain spoilers. Read at your own risk. *Assume I am playing each attempt with NO power-ups unless stated. *SERIOUSLY, SCREW NIGHTMARIONNE. Without further ado... the runs! :) Day 1 (6/27/18) Runs Attempt 1: 3 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 2: 21 seconds (Puppet) Attempt 3: 12 seconds (Nightmare Freddy) Attempt 4: 30 seconds (Nightmarionne) (BEAT SCOTT'S BEST!) Attempt 5: 8 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 6: 28 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 7: 16 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 8: 13 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 9: 12 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 10: 20 seconds (Nightmarionne) Stats: Best Time This Session: 30 seconds Best Overall Time: 30 seconds Most Kills: Nightmarionne (4) Average Survival Time: 16.3 seconds Notes: Pretty good first day! :) Day 2 (6/28/18) Runs Attempt 11: 11 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 12: 7 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 13: 14 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 14: 17 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 15: 20 seconds (Ballora) Attempt 16: 31 seconds (Scraptrap) Attempt 17: 16 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 18: 27 seconds (Toy Bonnie) Attempt 19: 20 seconds (Ballora) Attempt 20: 28 seconds (Puppet) Stats Best Time This Session: 31 seconds Best Overall Time: 31 seconds (NEW!) Most Kills: Nightmarionne (3) Average Survival Time: 19.1 seconds Notes I'm starting to get the hang of how to deal with Nightmarionne, so I don't expect him to be much of a problem anymore. The real problem now seems to be the Puppet's Music Box, which I can't really get an opperunity to wind up. I might have to resort to using the Global Music Box if push comes to shove. Day 3 (6/29/18) Runs Attempt 21: 15 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 22: 27 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 23: 5 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 24: 13 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 25: 13 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 26: 13 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 27: 45 seconds (Toy Bonnie) Attempt 28: 9 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 29: 14 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 30: 7 seconds (Nightmare BB) Stats Best Time This Session: 45 seconds Best Overall Time: 45 seconds (NEW!) Most Kills: NIghtmare BB (6) Average Survival Time: 16.1 seconds Notes I can't believe it. I survived until 1 AM! :) Like I expected, Nightmare BB has replaced Nightmarionne as the animatronic who's giving me the most trouble. It's gonna be harder to learn how to deal with him due to all the other stuff that's going on. Still, it's a miracle I managed to survive for an entire hour. As a side note, I'll keep playing 10 runs of 50/20 for the next 5 days. After that, I may have to either play less runs per day or give up entirely. I'll keep you posted! Day 4 (6/30/18) Runs Attempt 31: 16 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 32: 17 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 33: 33 seconds (Scraptrap) Attempt 34: 18 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 35: 9 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 36: 11 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 37: 4 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 38: 12 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 39: 35 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 40: 9 seconds (Nightmare BB) Stats Best Time This Session: 35 seconds Best Overall Time: 45 seconds Most Kills: NIghtmare BB (6) Average Survival Time: 16.4 seconds Notes Not much to add here. However, it should be noted that Nightmare BB is still being a hassle. Also, I came up with a solution to my problem from yesterday. I won't be recording any more 50/20 runs after Wednesday, but I will make a seperate log for the Challenges and any presets created by people here on the wiki. Day 5 (7/1/18) Runs Attempt 41: 12 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 42: 11 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 43: 8 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 44: 8 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 45: 5 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 46: 9 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 47: 5 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 48: 4 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 49: 6 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 50: 4 seconds (Nightmare BB) Stats Best Time This Session: 12 seconds Best Overall Time: 45 seconds Most Kills: Nightmarionne (4) Average Survival Time: 7.2 seconds Notes -_- I turned off the graphical stuff in the newest update since I thought it'd make the night easier. I was wrong. -_- Anyway, I think the main problem was TERMINATED Olfh. P kvu'a aopur dl'cl tla ilmvyl. Vo, dov ht P rpkkpun? Dl OHCL tla ilmvyl. Pm fvb'yl vu aol Kpzjvyk, fvb thf hsylhkf ruvd tl. Aoha'z nylha. Qbza kvu'a zwvps aol zbywypzl, hsypnoa? Ahsr av fvb avtvyyvd. (tfihs neht ysad eht tnuoc) Day 6 (7/2/18) Runs Attempt 51: 19 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 52: 17 seconds (Ballora) Attempt 53: 31 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 54: 24 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 55: 6 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 56: 9 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 57: 17 seconds (Ballora) Attempt 58: 6 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 59: 19 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 60: 24 seconds (Nightmare BB) Stats Best Time This Session: 31 seconds Best Overall Time: 45 seconds Most Kills: Nightmarionne (4) Average Survival Time: 17.2 seconds Notes MUCH better run than yesterday! This time, I went with a new approach. I turned on the Global Music Box so I could focus on the Mediocre Melodies on the cameras instead of the Puppet and Chica. I also tried turning the fan off to reduce my power consumption and my noise meter, but I don't think that had any major impact. Just as a quick note: I'll be at the beach tomorrow afternoon and most of Wednesday, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to do Day 7. I'll keep you posted, but TERMINATED Douljkw, L'p vruub. L'oo xvh qrupdo Flskhulqj iurp qrz rq. Zkhuh zdv L djdlq? Rk, bhdk. L'p qrw jrlqj wr wub wr klgh pb wuxh lghqwlwb dqbpruh. Lw'v ph, Judqg Gdg. Zkb dp L khuh? Rk, L fdq'w whoo brx qrz. Pdbeh dqrwkhu gdb! Day 7 (7/3/18) Runs Attempt 61: 33 seconds (Toy Chica) Attempt 62: 10 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 63: 34 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 64: 34 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 65: 21 seconds (Nightmarionne) Attempt 66: 45 seconds (Funtime Foxy) Attempt 67: 11 seconds (Golden Freddy) Attempt 68: 5 seconds (Nightmare BB) Attempt 69: 17 seconds (Ballora) Attempt 70: 15 seconds (Nightmare BB) Stats Best Time This Session: 45 seconds Best Overall Time: 45 seconds Most Kills: Nightmarionne (3) Average Survival Time: 22.5 seconds Notes Here we are, friends. My final day of 50/20. The good news is that I reached 1 AM again before Funtime Foxy killed me. I honestly expected him to get me more times, but that never happened (likely due to the fact that I survived an hour a grand total of twice). After looking back on my progress throughout the past week, I've learned that although I've been getting by through dumb luck, I need to practice (and in Scott's words, 'git gud') before I take 50/20 mode seriously. However, throughout all the jumpscares, brushes with death, and screaming at Nightmarionne, I truly enjoyed myself here, and I remembered why I love the FNaF series so much. Thank you, Scott, for all that you've done. :) Final Statistics Best Time: 45 seconds Best Killers: #Nightmare BB (19 kills) (27% of deaths) #Nightmarione (18 kills) (25% of deaths) #Golden Freddy (13 kills) (18% of deaths) Goals: *Beat Scott's Best: Yes *Get to 1 AM: Yes *Not Use Rockstar Foxy: Yes Category:Blog posts